Noches
by Unviciomas
Summary: Porque la noche es el momento más difícil del día para ambos.. porque sin el otro sus noches son un castigo... y porque cada maldita noche la tienen que volver a enfrentar
1. Chapter 1

Noches

**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, pertenece a S.Meyer. Sólo es mía la trama. **Lamentablemente,** Edward no :(

**Noches**

Nunca me había gustado la noche. Era el momento del día en el que todo se sumía en el reino de las sombras, en el cual no había distinción. Todo era siempre igual, monótono, negro.

El no poder dormir era una gran dificultad. No tenía la anhelada capacidad de escapar de la oscuridad y de la soledad en la que esta me sumergía, y, sobre todo, no podía escapar de mí mismo. De día me mantenía en pie la posibilidad de distraerme, ver en lo que piensa todo aquel que me rodea, pero en la noche, cuando quienes me rodeaban eran sólo tres parejas lujuriosas, la soledad me condenaba, me agobiaba, me martirizaba.

Y de un momento a otro, todo cambió. Las noches comienzan a ser esperadas con ansias. Las noches, que antes carecían de importancia, forman ahora una parte vital de mi existencia. Por ella, por ella es que mis noches dejan de ser un castigo. Ella le da sentido a mis noches y a mis días. El sólo escuchar su agitada y, a la vez, acompasada respiración al dormir y repetir mi nombre en sueños es el impulso que me ayuda a olvidar. Olvidar que no soy humano, olvidar mi soledad, olvidar que esto está prohibido y olvidar, por sobre todo, la maldición que cargaré a lo largo de mi existencia.

Porque ella me afecta más de lo que cree y porque sería incapaz de renunciar a una sola noche de velar sus sueños. Porque es por ella porqué y para quién existo. Y porque si ella me faltara una sola noche, y las sombras volvieran a acosarme sin descanso, desfallecería de tristeza, porque ella es mi única razón de existir cada santo día y cada bendita noche.

Un pequeño Drabble que se me ocurrió el otro día… tiene una segunda parte que creo que voy a subir la semana que viene

Espero que les guste

Mai


	2. Chapter 2

Noches

**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, pertenece a S. Meyer. Sólo es mía la trama. **Lamentablemente,** Edward no :(

**Noches**

Segunda parte ** (POV Bella)**

La luz de la luna se cuela por los vidrios de mi ventana_,_ mientras intento vagamente dormir.

A pesar de que no lo consigo, mi mente se encuentra en una semi-inconciencia. No llego a estar dormida, pero pareciera ser que me encuentro en un profundo y blanco sueño.

Desde que él se fue mis noches suelen ser así. Esperando hasta altas horas de la noche esa entrañable visita y esa nana, que en épocas de antaño provocaban en mí un sueño profundo y tranquilo. Me sentía segura con él aquí.

Las noches son la parte del día en que también suele ser más difícil vivir en esta agonía porque no se encuentra conmigo mi sol personal, mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black. Las malditas noches si él son demasiado duras, porque es cuando impactan con todavía más fuerza los recuerdos de aquel que se ha marchado para siempre y el vacío en mi pecho se hace más profundo aún, y me encuentro desprotegida, sola, sin Jacob a mi lado para asegurarme que voy a estar bien y que todo esto algún día va a pasar.

A pesar de que las noches suelen ser dificultosas, no por eso dejan de adquirir cierto encanto. En las noches no debo fingir para no preocupar a quienes me rodean. En las noches, a pesar de la soledad, puedo dedicarme a recrear esas noches de antaño en mi más profundo subconsciente. En las noches todo es oscuro, con pequeñas excepciones que iluminan nuestro camino, como lo eran los Cullen para mí, y ahora que se fueron mi cielo estrellado se convirtió en un vacío cielo nocturno sin la luna y sin estrellas. Sin Edward, sin el resto.

Sin él las noches, al igual que los días, son obsoletas. Porque sin Edward mis noches carecen de total importancia.

Acá está la segunda parte… espero que les haya gustado... no me termina de convencer, me gustó más la primera.

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review en el anterior capítulo… enserio, me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo

Besos, Mai


End file.
